Event Boilerplate
Copy this page for new events. It is boilerplate code for how events are set up. This page is subject to change when improvements are made. Commented code shows how other pages are set up. Below is a list of words that should be mass-replaced. Be careful of plurality. Triple click for easy highlighting. EVENT_NUM EVENT_CHAR イベキャラ CHAR1 CHAR2 CHAR3 EQUIPNAME1 EQUIPNAME2 CURRENCY_PANEL_LONG CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT パネルカレンシー CURRENCY_CHEST_LONG CURRENCY_CHEST_SHORT 宝箱カレンシー MAPBOSS マップボス RAIDBOSS1 RAIDBOSS2 RAIDBOSS3 レイドボス１ レイドボス２ レイドボス３ Start of Page The EQUIPNAME1 series of limited edition Equipment such as EQUIPNAME1 Ring (の指輪) were introduced. Event Party *6* CHAR1 / キャラ１ *5* CHAR2 / キャラ２ *5* CHAR3 / キャラ３ *5* EVENT_CHAR / イベキャラ　(Featured) Exchange evEVENT_NUM-main.png|CURRENCY_PANEL_LONG evEVENT_NUM-sub.png|CURRENCY_CHEST_LONG As the featured event, earn CURRENCY_PANEL_LONG (パネルカレンシー) from panels in the event stages and use them to flip cards to earn prizes. (Card Flip) As the featured event, earn CURRENCY_PANEL_LONG (パネルカレンシー) by beating event raid bosses and trade them for goods in the Shop. Earn CURRENCY_CHEST_LONG (宝箱カレンシー) from panels in the event stages and use them to summon raid bosses. (Raid Boss) As the featured event, earn CURRENCY_PANEL_LONG (パネルカレンシー) from panels in the event stages and use them to buy things from the Shop. Earn CURRENCY_CHEST_LONG (宝箱カレンシー) from chests in the event stages to make bets in swan boat races to earn more CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT. (Swanboat) As the featured event, earn CURRENCY_PANEL_LONG (パネルカレンシー) from panels in the event stages and trade them for goods in the Shop. Earn CURRENCY_CHEST_LONG (宝箱カレンシー) from chests in the event stages and use them to summon zero stamina bonus stages that allow you to earn a lot of CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT. (Event Gacha) As the featured event, earn CURRENCY_PANEL_LONG (パネルカレンシー) from panels in the event stages and use them to move forward in the Treasure Rally. Furthermore, earn CURRENCY_CHEST_LONG (宝箱カレンシー) from Quests and Secret Gardens from the 2nd half of the event to help move in the Treasure Rally. (Treasure Rally) As the featured event, earn CURRENCY_PANEL_LONG (パネルカレンシー) from panels in the event stages and use them to raise Saplings. Furthermore, earn CURRENCY_CHEST_LONG (宝箱カレンシー) from Secret Gardens from the 2nd half of the event to make the Sapling grow into a specific typing. (Sapling Raising) Event Screen EvEVENT_NUM-eventscreen1.jpg|Event Screen (1st Half) EvEVENT_NUM-eventscreen2.jpg|Event Screen (2nd Half) The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Event Gacha From the Gacha button, go to the Event (イベント) tab on the far right to roll the event gacha. It costs CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT to roll the event gacha. There are 13 total event gachas. There are 8 available during the first half of the event and the rest will be available during the second half. The first gacha is unlocked by default and subsequent gachas are unlocked when you earn the centerpiece of the preceding gacha. Even if you progress to the next gacha, it is possible to go back to previous gachas. Furthermore, you will earn a prize at each gacha for meeting a certain number of pulls. Level Up Boss As a Level Up Boss event, you can fight Raid Bosses of various levels and defeat them to earn things. Fighting a boss costs CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT rather than Raid Points. The number of CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT you use affects your attack power. Unlike ordinary Raid Bosses, each party has a five turn limit to fight, a Helper can be taken to fight, and the Solar Drive is usable. The Solar Drive automatically activates if you Skip the battle; it's damage can be seen in light blue. You are able to fight one boss on the first day of the event. The number of bosses you can fight increases for each day that passes (at 0:00 Japan time). During the 1st half of the event, only the first four event bosses, RAIDBOSS1, are available. Defeat them to earn event equipment. If all four are beaten, you can summon RAIDBOSS2 and fight it as often as you want until the 2nd half of the event starts. When the 2nd half starts, the second set of four event bosses become available, so there will be eight total bosses that you can fight. When all eight bosses are defeated, you can summon the extreme Level Up Boss named RAIDBOSS3 and fight it as often as you want. The lesser Level Up Bosses are guaranteed to drop these items. When you defeat a RAIDBOSS2, you'll earn three prizes at once. *The first prize is a 100 year old Manyu of a random type. *The second prize is a 20 or 100 year old Manyu of a random type. *The third prize is a 20 or 100 year old Manyu of a random type. When you defeat a RAIDBOSS3, you'll earn three prizes at once. *The first prize is 15k, 30k, 45k, or 60k gold. *The second prize is a gold or silver Forge Fairy of a random type. *The third prize is an Ampule of a random type or a 20 or 100 year old Manyu of a random type. Sapling Raising EvEVENT_NUM-sapling_raising_explanation.jpg|Event Screen Explanation EvEVENT_NUM-gave food.jpg|Feeding a Sapling Feed CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT to Life Tree Naae / 生命樹ナーエ, called Saplings for simplicity, in order to get rewards for feeding them and also have them grow up. Feeding them gives them experience and increases a random typing. With enough food, the Sapling will give you a gratitude reward / お礼の報酬. Every time you earn a gratitude reward, its growth level / 成長レベル will increase. During the 1st half of the event, the growth level can only go up to eight, so the amount you can feed it is limited. During the 2nd half of the event, you can continue to feed it even after you have earned all gratitude rewards. object]] During the 2nd half of the event, a small indicator appears above your number of CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT which shows how many growth levels are needed for the Sapling to give you a garden object. This object will match the Sapling's highest typing when the event ends. The object is handed out after the event ends. Be aware that you can't obtain the object if you fully raise the Sapling after the event has ended. Sapling Typing At the end of the event, you'll get a synthesis material of the same type as your Sapling's most grown typing. This item can be used in the same way as a Manyu, and the experience it gives is the same as what the Sapling earned when you fed it. Also at the end of the event, if you raised the Sapling to the max, you'll get a Garden object of the same typing as the Sapling's most raised typing. Give the Sapling a CURRENCY_CHEST_SHORT in order raise its typing and increase its experience. However, you will not get gratitude rewards. Area Rewards Give the Sapling enough food to level up its growth to get rewards. Obtaining the gratitude reward unlocks the next level, but you can go back to previous growth levels in order to earn all rewards. During the 1st half of the event, the level 9 reward was labeled ???? instead of Azalea. Gratitude Rewards These are the rewards you can get at each growth level when you feed the Sapling. You can go back to previous growth levels to earn all rewards. 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 05= |-| 06= |-| 07= |-| 08= |-| 09= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= Swan Boat Race Earn CURRENCY_CHEST_SHORT (宝箱カレンシー) from the event stages to bet on racers in swan boats. You can bet up to 100 on a racer and there's no limit to the number of people you bet on. There are 5 racers per race. Each racer has an Odds multiplier. If a racer you had bet on wins, you earn (bet crystals) * (odds multiplier) = CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT back. Races occur once a day at 12:00 Japan time. Bets for the next race begin at 12:10 Japan time. Swan boat races are divided into 4 types: preliminary races (予選レース), special races (特別レース), finalist races (決勝レース), and exhibition races (エキジビションレース). *''Preliminary races'' are generic races without special features. *''Special races'' are on the 6th and 13th days. The only thing special about them is that the max bet is 300. *''Finalist races'' are on the 7th and 14th days. Aside from getting the bets back from the 1st place winner, you get items based on the amount of currency you use to bet on that day. *''Exhibition races'' act the same as a finalist race. Degree of Attention A Degree of Attention (注目度) feature is available. This shows how many players around the world are voting on a particular racer. The degree of attention updates every hour. Race Schedule Participation Prize You will earn a reward for betting 100 or more CURRENCY_CHEST_SHORT for a given race. This count is cumulative, so you may spread the 100 across multiple racers. The rules for Participation Prizes in finalist and exhibition races are different. See Finalist Participation Prize. Finalist Participation Prize During a finalist or exhibition race, bet a lot of CURRENCY_CHEST_SHORT to earn participation prizes. The bets may be spread out across racers. Swan Boat Predictions Nazuna gives her impression on swan boat racers if you click on the button with her face on it. Furthermore, several crystal ball watchers will give their predictions about race outcomes if you click on the purple button with Nazuna's face on it. Each predictor has their own prediction patterns. * Green Bell likes to make solid predictions. * Alium is proficient at predicting correctly when high Odds people will win. * Calla is proficient at looking at the abilities of racers that don't have a double-circle ◎. (Meaning she's probably accurate with ○ and △ racers). * Ornamental Kale, for some reason, is almost always wrong at her predictions. * Snapdragon is extremely accurate only on evenly numbered races. * Water Lily (June Bride)'s predictions are accurate for people whose order of Odds will match their placement in the race. (eg. 1st, 2nd, 3rd place would relate to x10, x20, x30 Odds) * 　Great Burnet will predict when the racer's number and their place in the race results differs. * Snow Drop targets high Odds racers a lot, but has high faith in low Odds racers. * Dusty Miller is a predictor with a sharp eye for racers who are the 2nd and 3rd-most popular. * Burning Bush only predicts when the 100 Odds racer seems like they will be within 2nd place. * Peach is a predictor who observes when the 2nd or less popular racer might have the results of more popular racers. * Ivy is an extreme predictor who bets on one person from who will reach 1st to 5th place, but if a particular racer appears, she will select that racer without predicting. (Meaning there is probably a racer she roots for). * Lady's Sorrel is a predictor who watches the growth of the people who were in 4th or lower place in the previous race. * Lobelia wants to put her whip into racers that will probably be low-ranked. * Iris watches closely for racers that look like they'll get a higher rank than their Odds. * Streptocarpus only predicts well on oddly numbered races. * Radish only predicts when low Odds racers seem like they will be within 2nd place. * Nazuna's predictions hit and miss whimsically. To clarify, Odds refers to the bet multiplier (x10 to x100). It does not refer to the racer's chance of winning. Also, popularity probably refers to how other predictors look at racers. To help understand how some predictors mark racers, here is a chart of Odds vs. placements in the race. This is important for predictors like Great Burnet. Event Raid Boss Event Raid Bosses can be summoned by using your CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT. Summonable event raid bosses come in three forms. In the above table, finders get one random reward from the RB's list of guaranteed drops. Participants additionally get the number of rewards shown in the table, so participants that fight their own RB will earn a lot of rewards. It is possible for rewards to be the exact same type. When an Event Raid Boss is defeated, you will get CURRENCY_CHEST_SHORT for use in the Shop, and one of either Mid or High Level Equipment Gacha Seeds for the Equipment Gacha. Guaranteed Drops Random Drops All the event raid bosses have a random chance to drop an item from the following lists. The item dropped depends on which raid boss was defeated. Tier1= |-| Tier 2= |-| Tier 3= Treasure Rally EvEVENT_NUM-treasure rally.jpg|Treasure Rally evEVENT_NUM-areas.jpg|Areas Earn CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT from event stages and use them to move along lines in the Treasure Rally. Play the Treasure Rally the following way. #Earn CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT from event stages. #Choose an Area (エリア). #Click on Nazuna to spend CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT to roll Nazupon once. She'll reveal a ball with a number on it. #Click on the Progress (進む) button on any of the available lines to make the character move as many spaces as the ball's number shows. #Reach the Centerpiece (目玉) chest to unlock the next Area. It looks like a chest with a chibi Nazuna bot on it. The number shown along the line shows how many steps it will take to reach the centerpiece or goal. Earning the centerpiece removes itself from the other lines and makes the number shown be the number of steps before the goal. The goal is the end of the line. Your character will pick up every item that she goes through. The things you can expect her to pick up are based on the line she is on. Blue Line: Manyus Red Line: Blums Yellow Line: Ampules and Gifts Green Line: Forge Spirits and Equipment Gacha Seeds Treasure Rally Features Treasure rally special panel.jpg|Special Panel Explanation tr_panel_sp1.png|Move 1 Panel tr_panel_sp2.png|To Next Special Panel In Areas 9-12, a Special Panel (特別マス) appears. Landing on one of these causes a character on some line to move forward automatically. The Special Panel states the line color that the effect applies to and the number of panels they will move. Some Special Panels make some line's character go straight to the next Special Panel. If you roll a "One" in Nazupon twice in a row, you will earn a CURRENCY_CHEST_SHORT. Use the CURRENCY_CHEST_SHORT to move ahead four panels without having to rely on luck from Nazupon. Card Flip Earn CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT from event stage map panels and event quests to flip cards and earn prizes. The card flipping game is organized into multiple sheets that hold many cards. When you have flipped at least five cards on a sheet, you may move on to the next sheet. You can go back to play any sheets you have already worked on. The first half of the event offers 8 sheets to play whereas the second half offers 16 sheets. The first 8 sheets require 100 CURRENCY_PANEL_SHORT to flip one card. The last 8 sheets require 200. The layout of cards on the sheets is determined by which character appears on the game screen. To see all of the card sheets, view the main article: EVENT_TITLE/Card Flip. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only complete them only once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Category:Events Category:Templates